The present invention relates to an electrical jack, and particularly to an electrical jack comprising an insulative housing and a plurality of contacts compactly and securely retained in the housing.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,398,784; 5,092,795; and Japanese Patent Nos. 930600 and 979659 each disclose an electrical jack comprising an insulative housing and one or more signal contacts and grounding contacts. The electrical jack disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,795 further comprises an insert for securely retaining the signal contacts in the housing, which complicates manufacture and increases costs. Hence, an improved electrical jack is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.